


Go

by MangoMut



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoMut/pseuds/MangoMut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke and Anders on the run when they encounter an angry archer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go

They had been on the run for Maker knows how long, a year maybe, maybe more. It had been a long time since everyone was together. Anders had kept his promise; they were hunted and on the run most of the time but it was worth it. She was with Anders, helping fellow mages, helping Anders.

Things had never been easy with Justice, but eventually he had warmed up to her and eventually she learned things that would help sooth Justice when he was out of control. And the few times Anders and Hawke spent with each other would be cherished.

At some point their map had gone missing. After a brief argument over who had lost it they decided to back track to the last town they visited and buy a new one. If they were lucky the room that they had rented last time would still be available.

They walk into the inn and, after a quick look for Templars, remove their hoods. As they walk up to the host Hawke freezes and grabs Ander’s sleeve.  
“Stop.”  
“Templars?”  
“Starkhaven. In the corner over there, three men huddled over a table.”  
Anders did a double take as he examined their armor, and sure enough their armor had the Starkhaven emblem.  
They left quickly and quietly.

 They haven’t talked about what to do if Sebastian came back, just someone else to run from. Sure, Hawke had been friends with him and it hurt to watch him go but what could she do?

Once outside Hawke and Anders ducked into a side ally.  
“Well, he kept his word.” Hawke looked around.  
“Now what?”  
“I’ll put my hood back up, buy a map and we’ll get out of here.”  
“You’re going in there alone?”  
“Sebastian will either be looking for one blond mage or a blond mage with a woman. If it’s just a woman it wont seem that suspicious.”  
Anders stared at her for a moment as Hawke adjusted her hood, taking extra care to cover her face from the sides.  
“Hurry back Love.” He brought his hand up to her face and traced her cheek with his hand. Hawke made her was out of the alley and into the inn. She returned moments later.  
“Got it, lets go.”

 They tried to put as much space between them and the Starkhavens before stopping for camp. They had stayed off the main roads and as the sun was beginning to set they found a well hidden clearing.

 They left their belongings at the camp as they went and gathered some kindle for a small fire. Hawke was crouched over gathering sticks while Anders was somewhere to her left doing the same. An all too familure accent sliced through her.  
“Stand and turn around _very_ slowly.”  
Hawke put down her sticks and heard Anders do the same. As she stood she turned her head expecting to see at least a dozen men instead of one in white armor with a bow trained on her.  
“One false move and I let this arrow fly.” He had never looked this serious and threatening.  
“Hawke, move to Anders slowly.”  
“If you shoot her you will suffer.” Hawke could see blue cracks creeping up Anders’ neck.  
“You speak of justice but what of those in the chantry you destroyed? What of justice for them? You killed then and Her Grace, they were innocent in this.”  
“You’re hardly innocent when those under you command are abusing people who have been locked up since childhood, and you just sit in the chantry and pray.” At this point Hawke had made it over to a worried looking Anders and he took her hand and squeezed.  
“Her Grace knew that all control she once had over the Templars was gone.”  
“If she didn’t know that the chantry is less a religion than a political force, then maybe she shouldn’t have been Her Grace.”  
Both Anders and Sebastian seemed to stop breathing in shock. Time seemed to stand still as Hawke and Sebastian stared each other down.  
“Watch what you say, I will not stand by and listen to you speak ill of Her Grace and everyone else that is dead because of him.” Sebastian shifted his aim to Anders and drew it back further. Hawke quietly and calmly stepped in front of Anders.  
“Move aside.”  
“Love,” Anders put a hand on her shoulder, “we always knew this would come.” But she did not move.  
“You will not kill him.”  
“I demand justice!”  
Anders tried moving her again but she shook free.  
“Don’t you get it? I wish that those people didn’t have to die and so does Anders, but there wasn’t another choice!”  
“They were still willing to talk th-“  
“The war had already begun, the only talking would be the voicing of their opinions. All Anders did was prove that no matter what one mage did single-handedly would have negative repercussions for all mages. He exposed the Templars for what they _really_ are.”

A moment passed and Hawke drew a breath to collect herself.  
“Anders is a healer, the first thing he did when he arrived to Kirkwall was set up a free clinic, he took the peaceful route for _years_ but nobody listened…” Hawke dropped her eyes, “not even me for the first few years.”  
Sebastian was thinking. Anders put his hand on her shoulder again in an effort in getting her to move and to comfort her.  
“It’s all right, he’s right, they do deserve justice. I’ve done my part, they don’t need me anymore.”  
Hawke turned and brought her hand to his cheek, “ _I_ need you, there’s still so much to do.”  
“I always knew I would end up hurting you.”  
“Move aside Hawke.” Sebastian’s voice was quitter than before, less authoritative.  
“It’s alright. You will be fine.”  
“Do you remember what you said before that final battle in Kirkwall? ‘We can build a world where no one ever dies for being how the Maker created them. Ten years, a hundred years from now, someone like me will love someone like you, and there will be no templars to tear them apart.’ There is still much to do before that can happen. Don’t make me do it by myself, don’t make me do it without you, please.”  
Never before had Hawke sounded so desperate.  
“Go,” Sebastian lowered his bow but did not ease the tension.  
“What?” Anders was shaken from the moment they had just had.  
“I’m only here for four more days. I’ll give you a day’s head start. If I see you again in that time I will kill you, otherwise I will return to Starkhaven. Now go.” Sebastian stood there waiting for them to run, just as they were waiting for him to shoot them.  
“ _Go_.” His voice was almost threatening it made Hawke jump. She snatched Anders’ hand and ran back towards the clearing.


End file.
